deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solid Snake V.S. Master Chief
Descrpition: Metal Gear V.S. Halo. These two famed supersoldiers go head to head in a battle to the death. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude: (*Cues:Inaver- Jim Johnston*) Brian: Super soldiers, an army's golden ticket for ultimate warfare Jason: And these two just take it one step above Brian: Solid Snake, the legendary soldier of Metal Gear Jason: And Master Chief, Leader of the Spartans Brian: For this fight, both combatants will not have access to either of their helplines (Cortana and Otacon) when anaylizing the two, but will show up for the fight. Also Master Chief will only be limited to his bullet weaponry. The exceptions to this are the plasma grenades and the energy sword. Jason: He's Brian and I'm Jason. Brian: And it's our job to test their weaponry, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Solid Snake (*Cues: Main Menu Introduction- Metal Gear Solid*) Brian: Born in 1972, his name was simply David. His goal: to become the succesor of the greatest soldier who ever lived. Jason: Why you ask? Because he was cloned from him. For those of you that dont want to play the games for his history, or are too lazy allow me to explain it, David was created using eggs from a jappenese scientist, grown into the womb of femme fatale spy with seven other brothers, but six of them were crossed to empower the reaming two Brian:According to Prophecy, one of the said brothers would bring ruin to the world, while the other would save it. Introducing Solid and Liquid Snake. As a teenager, Snake joined the green berets as a soon to be soldier, then joined the CIA, the U.S Army and finally, Foxhound, here his deadly stealth skills earned him the legendary nickname, Solid Snake. (*Cues:Theme of Solid Snake-Super Smash Bros. Brawl*) Jason: While serving under said units, he was trained form the very person he was cloned from, Big Boss Brian: While infiltarting Outer Heaven, Sanke uncovered plans for a new machine that can airmail a nuke to anywhere, famisouly known as Metal Gear. Jason: After wrecking these things from left to right (giggity) and Killing off the greatest soldier who ever lived using a liter and a can of hair spray. Jason's Sex Joke Count: 1 *Music Stops* Brian: (Writes down sentance in notepad) Jason: Wait, what are you writing? Brian: A new method of dealing with fanboys that cant accept their favorite character lost. Jason: Bet I can think of a better method. Brian: O.k. What is it? Jason: *Pulls out a Cardboard Box* Brian: That's the best you can come up with you dumbass ? Jason: I dont see you coming up with better ideas *Gun noises are now heard as one hits the Camera* (*Cues:Mann Co. Store- Team Fortress 2*) Sorry! We are experiencing Technical Difficulties (Music Stops) Brian: Sorry about that folks. Anyways, after killing off the man that he was cloned from, these Metal Gears kept showing up and Snake was always called back into action to take these down one by one Jason: Even though he just wanted to retire in Alaska and go dog sledding with his 50 huskies (*Cues: Main Theme - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater*) Brian: Snake did not earn his reputation of stealth by going in guns a blazing Jason: Even though that golden rule was broken in MGS4. Regardless, he will carry out the mission as stealthy as possible. Brian: Like his Ruger Mark II pistol, with a suppressor, a laser sight, and along side with tranquilizer darts, are perfect for silent takedowns. But when lethal action is required, the 1911 operator usually gets the job done with .45 ACP rounds filling up a 7 round magazine Jason: If that wasn't enough for you, Snake also has a stun knife. If your wondering how this is possible, imagine if a tazer and a knife made sweet love (Giggity) and cranked out a bastard child Jason's Sex Joke Count: 2 Brian: All of these tools combined play into a specialized fighting style, CQC. A combonation of hand to hand fighting and gun play, thaught to him by Big Boss himself. Jason: Wishing to remain unseen, these weapons do little use with out the help of some tools. Brian: The OctoCamo, a smart camoflauge that matches the color, texture, and temperature of Snake's surroundings. Even the Gecko bots can't spot Snake in this Jason: And Snake is always aware of his surroundings, thanks to his high tech eye patch, the solid eye. No, he's not actually missing eye, think of it as a monocle from the future. With bonus features of infrared, night vision, and radar. Batteries not included. Brian: On an unrelated note, Snake was also infused with Nanomachines, which energizes his body. Truly making him a weapon in the shadows. Jason: But just in case Snake wants to break said golden rule, he's got plenty of weapons to back him up. (*Cues: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater- Battle in the Base*) Jason: When going into action, Snake is usually seen with his Mark 23 SOCOM pistol, using .45 ACP rounds in a 12 round magazine. The USP takes 9 mm rounds in a 15 round magazine, and actually is a preferred choice for American forces. Brian: With other side arms including the MP5 with a 30 round box mag, uses the same ammo as the USP, and can shoot at a range of 492 ft. With something a little more iconic to the series, The Patriot holds 100 rounds per mag and uses 5.56x45 mm rounds. Jason: His more fun weapons come from his Famas, shooting 25 bullets at 1000 RPM, his more accurate M4 rifle of the same kind of ammo of The Patriot, but includes the M203 grenade launcher, and the PSG-1 when needing complete range and accuracy, shooting at maximum range of 2,625 feet. Brian: And one of his more iconic weapons, the M870 shotgun. What's unique about it is how many types of ammo this thing can use. 12 gauge, 16 gauge, 20 gauge and even 28 gauge shells can be used. All with a pump action reload system and being able to fire 8 of these shells at a time. Jason: He can even weild the beautiful rail gun, firing electromagnetic induction at the speed of at least 5,400 mph. She can fire whatever you want her to. ( Cuts Music ) Brian: (Waves hand in front of Jason) Uh... Jason ? Jason: ( Continues to daydream) Brian: *Sigh* (Pulls out .44 magnum and fires off a round) Jason: SON OF A BITCH ! (Falls out of chair) Brian: Now can we get back to the damn show already ? Jason: Fine. ( Resumes Music ) Brian: Now, with that out of the way, Snake carrys two varying rocket launchers. The FIM-92 Stinger locks onto targets with pin-point accuracy. And The Nikita uses remote control rockets to find a blow up their targets. It's great for sneak attacks and for a distraction, but very impractical for direct combat. Still amazed that he beat Vulcan Raven with this thing. Jason: But this list would not yet be complete without some equipment on the field, including (Breathes in) C4's, Claymores, Hand grenades, stun grenades,Chaff Grenades, which are basically throwable EMP's, a cardboard box, pentazemin, Body armor that flattens bullets on impact, a few bottles of Regain 24 and rations, both can restore Snake's health. (Breathes out) Good God, that's a mouthfull. Brain: But my personal favorite piece of equipment is the infinity bandana, which allows Snake to have infinite ammo.. Somehow (*Cues:Metal Gear Saga- Metal Gear Solid 4*) Jason: Aside from Big Boss, Snake has taken down Snipers, Psychics, Cyborg Ninjas, Liquid Ocelot, his own brother, and of course, many Metal Gears. Brian: He blew up a Tank using nothing but a few hand grenades, and perhaps his greatest feat of all, being trapped in a long hallway, bieng bombared by microwaves for 3 minutes Jason: Keep in mind, that an average human' skin would deteriorate in 2 to 3 seconds. God Damn, can anything kill this guy ? Brian: Well, technically yes. Snake isnt invincible as his armor suits do have limits on how much it can endure Jason: And the combo of cloning and nanomachines don't help. After he turned 35, Snake started rapidly aging and even suffered from heart issues and siezures. Brian: Despite this, Snake can see through and complete any mission put in front of him. Theres a reason why he's known as the one makes the immpossible, possible. Snake: Life isn't just passing on your genes. We can leave behind much more than just DNA. Through speech, music, literature and movies. What we've seen, heard, felt, anger, joy and sorrow- these are the things I will pass on. That's what I live for, we need to pass the torch, and let our children read our messy and sad history by it's light. We have all the magic of the digital age to do that with. The human race will probably come to an end sometime, and new species may rule over this planet. Earth may not be forever, but we still have the responsibilty to leave what traces of life we can. Building the future and keeping the past alive, are one in the same thing. Master Chief: (*Cues:117- Halo 4*) Brian: Picture this, the year is 2552, the alien Covenant has already given a barrage of skirmishes to the construction site of Installation 04. All seems bleek for the defending UNSC. Jason: But, when the Covenant start to invade the UNSC's, ''The Autumn, ''they knew that only one man can deal with this threat. One that will end the tyranny of the Covenant, one that will change the face of war itself. Brian: The name feared and respected across the galaxy, John-117. Better known as, The Master Chief. Jason: John here was born in 2511 to parents living in Elsium city on the colony world of Eridanus II. After six years, Dr. Catherine Hasley saw the potential John had and put him for a SPARTAN-II program along with 150 other candidates Brian: Only after a few months, John has showed incredible intellect and luck. John alongside 74 successful candidates, were then informed of the upcoming training, and how he would protect Earth and all of her colonies Jason: Afterwards, he would recive his new name, as we just said earlier. Brian: Going through said training, John beacme a force to be reckoned with, even beating up and possibly killing ODST's at the age of 14. Jason:( Looks at physique) Do you think i can still get one of those training programs Brian: I seriously doubt it. Alongside the benefits of becoming a main reason to own an Xbox back in the early 2000's, John's character was not the only thing to get an overhaul with the SPARTAN-II augumentation. Jason: This augmentation enhanced his eyesight to see in complete darkness, increased his strength by a factor of 5, has a near- unbreakable skeleton, a 300% increase in reflexes, and hieghting his memory, intelligence and creativity. Brian:With all this training, it would eventually lead John to don the Mark VI Mjolnir Armour. The augmentation and the armor really do go hand in hand as the training is brain linked to Master Chief's suit. Having his thoughts to control his actions Jason: Alongside Titanium platted armor, his armor is also heat resistant, have an 80 ft. motion tracker, and his shields, somehow, heals him within 5 seconds. Brian: On a side note, despite the fact that the suit weighs 1000 lbs., John still jumps like he's on the moon. Seriously, just imagine the potential that this guy would be able to preform without his armor... Jason: (Slaps Brian in the face) Brian: Thank you, I needed that. Jason: You're Welcome ( Cues:Brothers In Arms - Halo: Combat Evolved) Brian: After his training complete, Chief would soon begin his military campaign spanning slightly over 30 years. From his first counters to the Inserrections, to the early days of the Human- Covenant war, John would have served over 200 missions for the UNSC, and earning almost every medal the UNSC could offer. Jason: But during that time, John would'nt be without his favorite blue A.I, Cortana. With such future of being friends and partners, they would be put into a suicide like mission to test John's and Cortana's partnership. Brian: After rescuing 4 Marine soldiers and fighting on Reach's final assault, John was frozen in a cyro- chamber waiting for the next invasion from the covenant. Jason: Then John was released from said cyro-chamber and began to fight off the covenant for the next 5 years or so. But even during that long war period, Master Chief was not without a weapon. (Cues:Run- Halo 3) Jason: Starting off with his M6 Magnum pistol and is a preffered choice for most people in the lore of Halo. Brian: Firing 8 12.7 x 40mm rounds with a range of 152 feet, the magnum is considered by many the worlds largest pistol, or the worlds smallest rifle. Jason: Alongside that is the M7 Caseless Submachine Gun holing 60 rounds a mag, having a range of 160 feet, and a fire rate of 900 RPM. Brian: Even the M9 Frag Grenades have a kill radius of 16 feet, though he can't seem to decide whether or not to bring two or four of these grenades. Jason: But that's only the beginning, his Assault Rifle holds 32 rounds with a fire rate of 650 RPM. Brian: His Battle Rifle shoots a 36 round magazine in three round bursts with 2.4 bursts a second. His M90 Shotgun fires 6 8 gauge soellkraft at 1.5 shells a second. On a side note, the shells have been said to be so dangerous to the point where it has been banned to near extinction.That's stupid, the whole point is to kill the Covenant in war, so if anything this is actually hindering the UNSC. Way to go guys. Jason: Moving on, his DMR may not be as flashy as a shotgun per se, but its 15 round capacity is perfect for taking down foes at a distance with semi-auto fire. Brian: His SAW holds 72 rounds and fires at a rate of 920 RPM, one of his fastest shooting guns in his arsenal. And his M363 Remote Projectile Detonator, which is famously known as the Sticky Detonator, is basically a sticky C4 grenade launcher that can be detonated anywhere he wants. (Cues:Main Theme (Mjolnir Mix) - Halo 2) Jason: But, even the Chief has his heavy fire power. Like his Sniper Rifle, with a range of 7545 feet, a 97.3% accuracy, and rounds strong enough to be said to penetrate tanks. Brian: The M41 Rocket Launcher holds 2 rockets at a 2x zoom level and can even lock onto vehicles, while firing 1 rocket a second. Jason: And while Chief has had his powerful lasers in the past, none of them have been as powerful or as iconic as The Spartan Laser. A giant F- You laser with pinpoint accuracy, can penetrate multipule targets and tanks, and has been said to be powerful enough to level a whole goddamn city. Brian: But, there's a couple of problems. One: The whole "City Busting" thing is questionable. Seriously, name one point in the games where Master Chief leveled an entire city with this Laser launcher. Two: There's only enough room in the damn thing for 5 shots. And third: The charging up time takes on average, 3 to 5 seconds when firing the weapon, making it impractical in combat. Jason: Yeah, but when you have a laser that can destroy anything in one shot, does it even really matter? Brian: Yeah, I guess so. But what makes Master chief really unique are two iconic covanant weapons. The Energy Sword is one of the few weapons Master Chief has yet to master. Featuring two four foot blades made out of pure plasma, and has been said to block bullets. Jason: And one of his more lethal weapons, the plasma grenade. Your classic sticky grenade with a kill range of 13 feet and a 3 second detonation time. But what's a super soldier without his equipment. Brian: Such as the bubble shield, a Domed barrier that blocks bullets, lasers, explosions, and even tank rounds for around 20 seconds. The power drain is a combonation of an EMP and a health drainer. Jason: The trip mine is a ground land mine with an explosion radius of 20 feet. ''' '''The grav lift launches Chief up in the air, and the radar jammer scrambles people's radars with false radar signals. Brian: The flare is exactly what you think it is, the regenerator heals every one in the area for 15 seconds, yes I timed it, and the deployable cover is just a less effective version of the bubble shield. But it can recharge after some time, so I guess it's useful for something Jason: He actually has something that makes him invincible for 10 seconds, a flying laser turret, a cloaking device that makes Chief almost invisible for 12 seconds, and an overshield that gives John two extra shields. Brian: And coming into Halo 4, John was introduced into a whole plethora of new abilities. Such as the thruster pack, a device to avoid attacks quickly and can to close the gap on opponents. The holographic decoy creates a picture perfect replica of the user to fool and distract others Jason: The hard light shield creates a bullet proof shield in front of the person using it. The Auto sentry is a flying turret with a terrible rate of fire but makes up for it in power. And Promethean Vision has a spectrum wave that can see people through walls. Brian: Now you may be asking yourself, what did Chief do with all of this stuff, well we're glad you asked (Cues:Ending. Tribute - Halo 3) Brian: Over the course of his 30 years military campaign. He took on many armies, including the Covenant, the Insurrection, The Alien Flood, and the Prometheans. Jason: He destroyed Halo 04 and The Ark. Destroyed a covenant armada with an incredibly spikey bomb, ran a half-kilometer in 17 seconds, tearing his Achilles tendon doing so. And actually fell from orbit, holding onto nothing but a flimsy piece of metal, and got up a few hours later already back into action. Brian: And by far his greastest asset, is possibly being the luckiest game character to ever exist. But, even some one like the Master Chief has his flaws. He's only ever able to hold onto two or three weapons at once, though this may just be a game mechanic. And, while John is still a formidable soldier as he's proved time and time again, he doesn't perform at his best unless he has Cortana at his side. Jason: But with such extreme luck, does it really matter if he isn't performing at his best Master Chief: This is Spartan-117. Can anyone hear me? Over. Lord Hood: Isolate that signal. Master Chief, you mind telling me what your doing on that ship? Master Chief: Sir, finishing this fight. Intermission: Brian: All right, the combatenats are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Jason: It's time.... FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Brian: You proud of that? Jason: *Chuckles* Yup. Fight! Pre-lude: (*Cues: Invader Amber Clad- Halo 2*) WHOOSH! The Amber Clad just came out of hyperspace travel. Aboard were many soldiers and flight crew members that were loyal to the military group, The UNSC, preparing for their assault on the frozen base known as, Shadow Moses, once held by Liquid Snake and the rest of the Insurrection group of FOXHOUND. As of now, it stands as a pseudo Covenant base. But why attack this small base, thought many of the soldiers on board, including the likes of Sgt. Avery Johnson. He walked into the bridge of the ship to confront another superior aboard. Sgt.Johnson: So Commander, this road trip was nice, but what exactly are we here for? Commander Keyes: Cortana, care to explain ? A blue figure appeared right next to Commander Keyes Cortana: The Covenant retrieved plans for a mobile Nuclear War launcher, called Metal Gear Rex. It’s centuries years old, but it’s still more versatile and destructive than any weapon we have. Sgt.Johnson: All right we all know this weapon is handy, but what fire power is it packing exactly ? Commander Keyes: Where do I start, railgun, rotary cannons, anti-tank missiles, free-electron laser, and a rail gun- launched stealth warhead, shall I go on ? Sgt.Johnson: Sounds high maintenance. Cortana: It is. But if we can get this, it may very well be a turning point in the war. Master Chief: And I'm the one getting it, right ? Everyone turned back around to view a green space armor wearing man walking onto the bridge, known by his peers as Master Chief. Sgt.Johnson: Huh, I was beginning to wonder when you would show up Chief. Master Chief: So, what about extraction Commander Keyes: By air lift. Once you retrieve the plans, Pelicans will drop on the roof waiting to fly you out. Master Chief: Simple enough. Master Chief reached his hand over to the counter and pressed a button near where Cortana was standing. Cortana disappeared and a small chip came out of the slot. He took the chip out of the slot and inserted it into the back of his helmet. Cortana is now back in his helmet. Master Chief walked out of the bridge and continued for the drop pods. Many other soldiers ran by him as they were armed with rifles, SMGs, handguns and many more, ready for the fight on the ground. Cortana: Huh, you know, I still never get used to how cramped your helmet is. Master Chief: I thought you would’ve by now. Master Chief arrived at the pods. The door for one of them opened as soon as Master Chief made his presence. He walked inside the drop pod, Battle Rifle and Dual SMGs in sight. The door closed as soon as his back made contact with the edge of the pod. The other soldiers followed his lead and proceeded to enter the pods, waiting for their descent. The intercom came on, for the soldiers to listen to Sgt.Johnson’s voice Sgt.Johnson: If any of you boys are listening, these covenant are fairly new to this base, so how ‘bout we send them a nice housewarming gift ? After Sgt.Johnson finished, one by one, the pods jettisoned into the Earth’s atmosphere. As soon as the fourth pod droped, Master Chief’s pod jettisoned out of its place and is now steadily working its way towards the Earth’s atmosphere. Cortana: So, how exactly do you plan to get into this base? Master Chief: I was thinking about shooting my way in. Mix things up a little. Cortana: I had a feeling you were going to say that. By now all the pods are soaring downwards through the atmosphere, ready to land on the unsuspecting Covenant base. Meanwhile, On the Surface: (Cues:Discovery - Metal Gear Solid) *Near Shadow Moses Island, Bering Sea* Deep within the Pacific Ocean, Lies an unidentified submarine cruiser, stopping in its tracks near Shadow Moses Island. The submarine can’t get any closer, for the Covenants technology will spot them in an instant. Only way to enter was by one man SVD. The soldier, dressed in scuba gear, loaded up on the submarine, all of his weapons on his person at all times. The pod bursted out of the submarine, deep into the ocean. The soldier held on tightly to the grip bar on the cruiser, akin to a similar experience years back. The SVD continued through the deep rocky structure of the opening to Shadow Moses. The walls got thinner and thinner. The soldier opened up one of the hatch doors on the submarine and worked his way out. The submarine was discarded and continued swimming towards the opening of the cave. He eventually reached the opening with stairs leading up to dry ground. He emerged completely from the water and walked up the stairs right behind a nearby crate. He lifted off the scuba mask, revealing a man in his 30’s with a mullet, slight beard, and a bandana that reads “infinity”. Something started beeping. The soldier crouched down near the crate and pressed his fingers against his ears slightly to listen in. *RING RING* 141.12 ?: Otacon, this is Snake. Do you read me? Otacon: Loud and clear, Snake Snake: Kept you waiting huh, I’m here at the sneak point. Otacon: Everything going okay ? Snake: Yeah, The SVD got me here quickly and quietly, no sensor alarms went off. Otacon: Just like old times huh Snake?' Snake: We’re not here to take a trip down memory lane Otacon. Otacon: I know, we’ve got a job to do. All right, let's go over this one last time, these new enemies have found plans of Metal Gear Rex. Just sneak in there right under their noses and get them before they even know what’s going on. Snake: Simple enough. By the way, did you ever find out who exactly is running this place again? Otacon: Yeah, there a group of “aliens” calling themselves The Covenant, fighting against a group of human insurrectionist called the UNSC. Snake: … What the hell ? Otacon: My thoughts exactly. Snake: By the way, what about the equipment ? Otacon: The soldiers have been making routines getting rid of all the old weaponry to replace it with there’s. Otacon looks through the list of the equipment Snake has at the moment. Otacon: Ah, Snake. Cigarettes? Snake: It’s kind of a lucky charm. Otacon: How did you even… never mind. Still even if you don’t find it, it’d probably be better if you stay with what you already have Snake: Still wouldn't hurt to have a little back up. Otacon: Just be careful. Call me if you need anything. Snake: Got it. Thanks, Otacon. '''End Call Snake stood right back up and took a look at his Soliton radar, no one was nearby. He didn't have to rely on stealth this time. He walked away from the container near the stairs and head over to the nearby lockers. There were three lockers he could look through. He attempted to open the one on the far left, but it was locked. He opened the middle locker, and as soon as he did, every weapon inside spilled out onto the floor. Snake collected the weapons on the floor one by one until everything was on his person. He opened up the locker on the far right, and found all of his equipment packed tightly into it, even a cardboard box managed to get in there. He cleaned the locker out gathering everything that was in there. It wasn’t everything from his missions, but it’ll make due. Snake walked towards the elevator which was was already down into its set place. Snake walked inside and pressed the top most button. The elevator door closed and was already heading up towards the surface of Shadow Moses….. Again. The elevator made its way up to the surface. (Cues: Starboard - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) Heliport After a few seconds, the elevator stopped dead in its tracks, reaching the surface of Shadow Moses. Multiple guards, now working for the Covenant, patrol this land. Snake slowly walked out of the elevator, and headed for the nearby crate on his left. He crouched down and pulled out his binoculars. Snake looked around at the infantry. Many Grunts on the ground, Jackals armed with Carbines at the roof, and even a few Elites patrolling alongside them. *RING RING* 141.12 Otacon: Something on your mind Snake? Snake: Yeah, Should I at all be concerned about this army? Otacon: I keep reading over their schematics and history, as far as it shows, they should be no different than the Genome army or even some of the PMC’s Snake: I find it hard to believe aliens with this much technology are around the same as those guys. Otacon: Well, one needs to see it before they believe it….. Otacon’s sentence was cut short. Outside snake heard a low rumbling noise on the edge of the sky, like something's coming out of orbit. Otacon: Uh, Snake? What was that ? END CALL (*Cues:Covenant Dance - Halo: Combat Evolved*) Snake reached for his side and grabbed a pair of binoculars. He looked through them, only to see something was falling out of the sky. Multiple things in fact. What looked like about 5 drop pods coming out of orbit. In a moment's notice, one by one, the drop pods slammed deep into the snow covered ground surprising every Covenant force in the area. The doors on the front bursted open, the ODST’s rushing out, while one other door is saved for last. When it opened, the familiar Spartan walked out with SMGs on his side and Assault Rifle in hand. Neither side decided to waste time to begin the fight. The Grunts noticed first. Grunt: There they are, ATTACK. Firing their Plasma Pistols, some were grazing by the marines or hitting them, though they shrugged it off firing their battle Rifles at the Grunts. ODST 1: YEAH, GET SOME! The Remaining grunts and Brutes charged forward, while Elites shot from afar and Jackals provide sniper cover. A Jackal armed with a carbine fired at a nearby ODST, with him barely evading the shot ODST 1: Whoa! Though it was only a distraction, as an armored Brute came out of the side, striking the ODST. The ODST went flying through the air after one strike as his lifeless body fell to the ground. Another ODST saw the Brute and sprinted towards him with a shotgun. ODST 2 : I’m gonna rip your hands off and play bongos on your head! BLAM! The ODST fired his shotgun. The force was enough to shed the Brutes entire armor. Unfortunately, it only enraged the Brute, prompting him to charge forward at the ODST. BLAM! The second shot was enough to end the brute. Master Chief saw the Sniper on top of the ledge and fired off his assault rifle at the Jackal. After ten rounds, the Jackal dropped lifeless to the floor. All grunts are gone. The last Jackal walked down the steps from the roof, a small circle shaped energy shield came out of a gauntlet on its wrist. Near a few of the Elites, One ODST found the initiative and tossed a grenade right where they were. A large explosion followed, resulting in a flying Jackal and the body of the last elite. The ODST's looked around, no other Covenant in sight. None were coming up on Cortana's sensors Cortana: That's the last of them, well done Spartan. And watch your head next time, there's two of us in here you know. Chief raised his hand, moving it forward and backwards towards the ODST's. The ODST's saw, running alongside the Chief. ODST 3: All right! ODST 4: You got it! They stand in front of the solid steel door, confused as to why they won't move forward Cortana: So, how do you plan to open this-'' She was interrupted when Chief saw a Sticky Detonator in the snow, picking it up and raising it at the door. ''Cortana: I see. Shortly, a portable, sticky C-4 stuck itself to the wall beginning to count down. ODST 4: GET DOWN! Every remaining ODST headed straight for cover while Chief pressed his back to a wall only a short distance from the door. *BEEP BEEP BEEP* BOOM! The door exploded, sending the remnants flying back away from the ODST’s. Getting out of cover, all rushed right inside the base to continue the assault on the occupying Covenant. All the while, Snake looked from afar, taking in every moment of the battle. Without wasting much time, Snake followed, not by the door opening. But by climbing to the upper level, over the Jackal corpses, and through the air ducts. Keeping a watchful eye over this metal suited soldier. (Cues:*Snake Vs Monkey - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) Tank Hangar Boots hitting the floor at a rapid pace, Master Chief and the ODST’s race down the halls leading right into the Tank Hangar. Two visible Elites walking on the upper ledge spot the ODST’s in an instant ODST 5: WIPE THOSE BASTARDS OFF THE DECK The ODST fire his Submachine gun at the Elite, affecting his shield minimally. Up above, the air ducts were slowly being tapped on by something. The Jackal nearby noticed, but dismissed it as he took aim with his Beam Rifle at one of the ODST’s *THUD* Snake dropped down from the air ducts, placed his hands on the Jackals neck and dispatched him all in a second. Snake ducked down hiding behind the guardrail, hearing his Codec go off. *RING RING* 141.12 Otacon: Snake, do you mind telling me what's going on ? Snake: Oh You know, just a couple of marines being followed by a guy in a green battle suit. Otacon: Nothing out of the ordinary huh, alright let me see what I can draw up on these guys. But by your descriptions, I’d think it be best to keep out of sight. Snake: So like always ? Otacon: Exactly (Outside of Codec) ODST 4: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Snake: I’ll have to call you back *END CALL* Snake looked over the balcony, only to see one of the ODST’s screaming in pain as an uncloaked Elite shoved an energy sword right through his chest. The scream alerted the Other ODST’s alongside the Master Chief. The Elite spotted Chief first and threw the ODST’s lifeless body at Chief. Only a second later that the Elite noticed a blue grenade attached to his face, with Chief finishing throwing his arm jumping over the corpse, realizing his inevitable fate. Elite: RAGHHHHHH-'' The grenade exploded cutting off the Elite’s scream, sending the Elite’s body flying upwards. No other ODST was around for the explosion. That was it for any other resistance in the room. All there was left was the door to the canyon, and the elevator for the armory. ''ODST 2: Go on ahead Chief, we’ll take care of the armory. The remaining ODST’s headed for the elevator, While Chief ran towards the large door leading out to the canyon, all while Snake was watching from afar. Snake: Hmm, seems like I’ve got new competition. Snake jumped down from the upper platform to the ground floor, wearing his ever so famous cardboard box, following Chief outwards to the canyon, remaining hidden while doing so. (Cues: *Canyon- Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes*) Canyon Snake snuck under the blast door leading to the canyon just as it was closing from the Master Chief walking under it. No mines anymore, thankfully. There was still a single white dot on his Soliton radar, he knew his enemy was still there. Walking forward, he spots the M1 tank he fought years ago against Vulcan Raven, lying cold and abandoned for all these years. Lifting the box over his head, Snake then pressed his body against the tank, looking over the edge to see that armored soldier standing near the control panel. Meanwhile, Chief carefully inspected the panel leading into the Nuke building. Cortana: What a surprise, the Covenant upgraded all the locks. Master Chief: You can’t get in ? Cortana: I can, but it’ll just take some time. Yank me. Master Chief reached to the back his head, yanking out that one chip from his helmet, putting said chip into the encryption slot. Just letting Cortana do her thing. Chief, wanting to get a better idea of the area, started to walk around the area, checking every nook and cranny for anything useful. Unsuccessful with his search, Chief walked by the abandoned tank for anything to salvage from it. Inspecting it from every inch. He was getting closer to Snake, even as far as standing in front of him. Something was off here, this soldier should’ve discovered Snake right now, he’s right in front of him after all. Except Chief did get the incentive to turn around, only to find nothing was there. Chief turned around and continued his search. Snake started to blend out of the colors and textures of the tank, thanks by deactivating his Octocamo. He proceeded to walk around the tank only for his foot to hit the tank. *THUD* Chief: ? Needless to say, it got Chief's attention. Snake lifted the SOCOM handgun and stun knife in preperation of the soldier, while Master Chief Did the same with the Assault Rifle Chief: !''' '''FIGHT! FIGHT! (Cues: *Encounter - Metal Gear Solid*) Unsurprisingly, Chief pulled the trigger on the Assault Rifle, letting out a stream of bullets. Snake ducked swiftly under the bullets. Surprised by this soldiers athleticism, Chief stopped firing and turned around in anticipation, but he was met with a fist striking his chest, surprisingly managed to hurt a bit. But he didn’t have time to react as another fist struck him in the same place, and again with a sweeping kick. The Kick managed to send Chief off of his feet and land back first into the snow covered ground only a few inches away from Snake. Holding a grenade, Snake pulled the pin, threw it right near Chief’s dazed body. Then only to, … backflip over the grenade and positioning himself near Master Chief . (Hey, no one said we couldn’t include Twin Snakes style choreography). Master Chief lifted his head up from the ground to only find an active grenade. He didn’t have much time to react as the grenade exploded as soon as he saw it. BOOM! The resulting explosion lifted Chief into the air, since it was so close, just as Snake landed feet first into the ground. As Chief’s head was coming to to Snake’s chest, Snake locked his arm around Chief’s neck, stun knife held near him as well, Chief struggling to move. Snake: So, where’s the data ? Master Chief: Oh, I’m sure it’s here somewhere. Chief finally got one arm free, and rammed his elbow into Snake’s abdomen, and repeated to do this four times until he finally broke Snake’s grip. Snake stumbled backwards while Chief lifted the SMGs off of his sides, and pulled both triggers. Snake quickly recovered, though it was too late as a few of the SMG rounds impacted him. Snake still rushed aside, finally getting past the stream of bullets, running to the side, racing towards a piece of cover nearby. Chief didn’t stop firing, only moving close by to Snake. Snake can still see Master Chief in the corner of his eye. He knew he couldn’t outrun the bullets much longer. Snake launched himself into the air, twisting himself for his front side to face Chief, and holding a FAMAS rifle in his hand. Snake pulled the trigger letting the bullets rip out of the rifle at Chief, while Chief was still firing his SMGs, running low on ammo ,bullets slamming into each other’s bodies. Though both are relatively unaffected as Snake lands behind the rock cover he was racing for. Chief walked towards the cover, reloading the SMGs. Walking around the corner of the rocks, Chief glanced at a cardboard box being pelted by the falling snow. Master Chief: He can’t be serious. He shot the cardboard box with both SMGs, filling it with holes inside and out. Chief lowered the SMGs and walked slowly at the damaged box. Taking his foot, he kicked the box away, only to find that Snake wasn’t there. Chief stares in disbelief, he can’t just fathom the idea that he just disappeared like that. He noticed a small blinking light buried in the snow. He crouched down and brushed the snow off of the light. Only to see a yellow cylindrical device with a small empty hole at the top. Before Chief could process anything, the device exploded in front of him, blinding him in a bright white light. Stumbling, Master Chief attempts to regain his balance, only to continuously run into nearby rocks and walls as his vision remains a blank, white, screen. After a couple of seconds, he starts to get his vision back. At the same time, he notices more and more beige colored squares placed around him, only to figure out they were C4’s, dashing quickly away. Across the canyon, lays Snake behind another piece of rock cover with a detonation charge in his hands. Without hesitation, Snake squeezes the device just as Chief dashed away from the C4’s. The C4’s erupt in a glorious fashion, one by one as the area is covered in a thick layer of smoke and debris. Snake peered over to see a bright, beige colored domed shield. Master Chief rushed out of the shield, Snake stands there stunned. Though he better get out of that state sooner or later, as Master Chief threw something out to the ground, Expanding out with a large blue light streaming upwards. Master Chief ran on top of this blue light, and was suddenly being lifted upwards traveling steadily towards Snake. Seizing the opportunity Snake grabbed the SOCOM pistol from his side, and fired off a series of rounds at Chief. Though Chief got hit from some of the rounds, it didn’t really matter. In the blink of an eye, Chief lifted his right fist in the air, and charged downwards, striking the ground in a moments notice. SLAM The impact was close enough that it lifted Snake off of his feet, and threw Snake into a nearby wall. The collision wasn’t strong enough to trap Snake into the wall, bouncing off of it and landing in the snow. Unaffected, Snake lifted himself up and on his feet in only a matter of seconds. Chief dashed forward at Snake, using the ever so hated (At least when talking about the Halo fandom) Spartan Charge. Snake pushes his knee out in time with Chief’s charge, stopping him in his tracks. Snake curled up and somersaulted towards Chief, landing Chief on his back. After the landing, SOCOM rounds began to be fired off, with Chief rolling away, dodging the rounds. He took both SMGs off of his side, pointed them in front and pulled the triggers. Click Click (Cues:*Canyon- Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes*) Not that it really mattered, since it appears Snake is gone. Master Chief: ? As Chief lifted himself from the ground, he noticed more and more. There wasn’t a body. He scans the area for any sign of Snake, Assault Rifle out and a constant eye on his radar, no response. DING DING Snake’s Soliton Radar went as Chief’s search ended. Staying hidden under his OctoCamo. Snake walked towards the blast door, and opened for him on command. This caught the attention of Master Chief, the doors screeching open to the entrance of the Nuke Storage Building. Chief walked slowly towards the entrance, Snake already rushing inside to the higher levels of the Nuke Storage Building. Master Chief walked up to the control panel, hearing Cortana’s voice through the panel Cortana: All right, that takes care of that. Chief reached his hand out, and taking the chip from the moinitor's slot, placing it firmly in theback of his head. Cortana: And while I was at it, I got layout of the entire facility, you’re welcome. Cortana scanned the battlefield to see the countless amounts of bullet holes and blast marks. Cortana: So, did I miss something ? Chief: Yeah, just a little scuffle. He walked through the open blast doors, Assault riffle in hand. Cortana: Know where he’s going? Chief: Same place we are. Nuclear Warhead Storage Building - 1F (Cues:* Nuclear Warhead Storage Building- Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes*) Meanwhile Snake moved briskly down the hall,metal clanking echoes lightly throughout the room, quiet enough for not one of the Covenant to hear. Along with the low lighting, helping him blend in. *RING RING* Snake walked over to the wall near the drop door, resting his back on the wall, raising his hand to his ear. 141.12 Otacon: Good news Snake, I gathered some information on those guys you saw earlier. Snake: All right, what did you get ? Otacon: You already know that those marines are from the UNSC, though that guy in the green armor is a different story. He was part of a super soldier program called SPARTAN-II, which involved capturing and training at least 75 five and six year olds of both genders. Snake: Well, that’s a little morbid. Otacon: That’s not even the half of it, when they were fourteen, they were all subjected to augmentations that did everything you’d expect in a super soldier: Faster Reflexes, Increased Strength, enhanced eyesight, and nearly unbreakable bones. But at a cost, it killed 30 and disabled 12. Snake: So, a government project to create the perfect soldier with some casualties, can’t help but feel Deja Vu in all of this. Otacon: As far as similarities, that’s about as far as it can get between this and “The Les Enfants terribles” project. That soldier you described earlier is named “John-117.” Snake: Except now I had some hands on experience. Otacon: (Sigh) Did you at least lose him ? Snake: Yeah. But, he was really nothing I haven't faced before. Also, seems as though we’re after the same thing. Otacon: Well get a move on then. Get to my lab and those plans ASAP. Also, you remember what to do last time in this room ? Snake: Right, don’t fire a single weapon. Well, I can’t anyways. Otacon: Yeah, your Nanomachines. Well, good luck Snake. End Call Snake lifted his back from the wall, and stepped slowly to the hanging door. He laid down on the floor, crawling his way under the door, taking everything in sight. A red and blue elite paced around the back entrance of the room, a sniper jackal walks around on the catwalk, and three grunts aimlessly walk around the nuclear weapons with plasma pistols in hand. Snake crawled the rest of the way through the door, climbing back up onto his feet. Briskly walking towards the container near the door, Snake peering over the corner, watching as the grunts guard near the stairs, leading to the elevator. Suddenly, the grunts walked over to the back end of the room. Snake walked in between the two crates, the grunts none the wiser. Snake holds a magazine in hand, placing it on the ground and sliding it across the floor to the opposite side of the room, hitting the wall lightly. Thud Grunts: ? Jackal: ? Elites: ? The Jackal, Elites and Grunts heads perked up, looking in the direction of the magazine and walked over towards it. The Jackal stood back, lifting the Type-51 Carbine up at the magazine. Snake unpressed his back from the container and walked right up the stairs nearby, faint and fast metal clanking can be heard if you listen close enough. Though the covenant has their own matters to deal with. Grunt 1: What is it ? Grunt 2: Some kind of book maybe ? Red Elite: (Stares closer) Bah. It’s just human reading material. Stay on your guard. The elevator door finally opened at that time, Snake briskly walking inside, reaching his hand out, pressing the B2 button, and the door closed all without catching a single eye. Well, almost. Cortana: I have to admit, that wasn’t too bad of him. (Cues:* Peril- Halo 2*) Both Chief and Cortana watched from the window on the upper platform near the blast door, seeing Snake distract a group of covenant forces. Chief: All right. My turn. Chief gripped the side rail, hopping over and landing feet first on the metal floor. Cortana: Though, I’d hold off on going in running and gunning. Those bombs we saw in there are deactivated, but if they were to break, they could leak plutonium. Chief: I already see where this is going. He crawled down on his stomach and crawled his way under the door to the other side, propping himself up and resting his back against a nearby crate on his left. Cortana: So, you’ll just do what he did ? Chief: Not exactly. A grunt looked out of the corner of his eye towards where the magazine was. Grunt 1: Look, the demon! It’s Master Chief running down the hall, Assault rifle pointed towards the back door. Not moving the rifle in any direction. Nevertheless, all grunts raised their plasma pistols at the Chief. The Blue Elite raised an eyebrow. Why was Chief still walking forward, still not aiming his rifle at anyone ? The blue elite raised his hand to the grunts. Blue Elite: No, wait. The Blue elite drew a handle off of his waist. Two light blue plasma blades grew out of the handle. The Chief continued to rush forward at the back wall, right in the blue Elite’s line of sight, as he pushed his arm back, and swinging it forward at Chief. Flicker Flicker Blue Elite: I knew it, a hologram! The Red Elite steps forward next to the blue elite Red Elite: The demon must be around, find him! Says the red elite as he draws his energy sword. The grunts pacing around the nukes, and the jackal making his rounds on the cat walk. Rounding the corner, he walks right in front of the elvevator, but bumps into something right in front of the elevator keypad. And this something decloaked right in front of the Jackal, to be, you guessed it, Master Chief. Jackal: ! (Translated from Kig-Yar language) There he his! The Demo-'' '''SMACK' Now, the Jackal lays dead, from one swing of the Master Chief's fist, purple blood covering the wall, and part of the elevator. That didn’t stop all of the other grunts and elites, the elites running over with energy swords in hand, and one of the grunts activating a sticky grenade. Grunt 2: Everybody duck! The Red Elite noticed this out of the corner of his eye, and turned around fully to the grunt with the grenade, raising his hand out towards the Grunt. Red Elite: No, Wait! The grenade was already out of the grunts hand by then, hurling in the air towards the Master Chief. Though Master Chief lifted his legs off of the ground and thrusted forward inside the elevator, the plasma grenade hitting and sticking to the side panel. Master Chief thrusting his arm forward and slamming the B2 button. The grenade finally exploded, Chief crouching and turning his back to the explosion. WIth the explosion, plutonium started to leak out of the nuclear bombs, the elevator doors already closing as more of the gas leaks out. The Red Elite putting his hand on his chest, and the Blue Elite placing his hand over his mouth, moving their heads down and rushing towards the slide door with the Grunts. Red Elite: '*COUGH* *CHOUGH*''' MOVE MOVE MOVE!'' Blue Elite: '*WHEEZE* *CHOUGH*''' COME!'' The elevator was already going down by the time the Elites reacted to the plutonium, Chief standing back up. Cortana: Well, that could’ve gone better. Chief: We’re alive aren't we ? Cortana: Ok, you’ve got me there. Chief griped the Assault Rifle, pulling it over his shoulder and placing it in both hands as the elevator halted in place onto floor B2 Nuclear Warhead Storage Building-B2 (Cues:* Intruder 2- Metal Gear Solid*) The Elevator doors slid open, Chief walking out to a side view of a damaged generator. Cortana: Well, lucky us, someone took care of that electric problem. Chief nods while walking to the door in front of him, sliding open for him upon approach to a tiny box room with two generators on opposite ends of each other. Cortana: Just a heads up, I’m reading high levels of poisonous gas in the next room. The door leading to the hallway slides open to Chief’s movement, the hallway though is filled, top to bottom, with poisonous gas. Though Chief just pressed onwards, barely flinching to exposure of the gas as his helmet removed many toxins from the air he breathes in. He turns left, seeing a machine gun camera out in the upper left corner, tracking Chief’s movements. Chief pulls up his assault rifle and pulls the trigger. Two rounds hit the camera, going right through it, sparks came out of the camera and lowers disabled. All before the camera’s gun could fire a shot. The door in front of him slides open with Chief moving towards it. Same goes for the other as he continues to move forward. Chief turns to his left and, again, the door slides open to a hallway. Walking down he turns his head to the countless bullet holes, cuts and dried blood covering the walls and floor. Cortana: Before you say anything, no, these marking aren’t new. But he’s still in that lab, we can catch him if we hurry. Chief takes a sharp left, seeing a door out of his peripheral vision on his right. He turns right to the door, opening for him as he approaches, and walks right into the lab. The first thing that he notices is a Field Marshall Elite laying on the ground, its blood splattered on the floor. Cortana was thinking of something different, such as, where is that super soldier who was at the computer ? Cortana: Analyzing. (Cues:* The Long Run- Halo:CE*) Cortana: He’s Moving towards that elevator! Go Spartan! Chief turns around completely, sprinting towards the door as it opens for him on approach, racing down the hall for the chance to catch up to that super soldier. All the while Snake walked right into the elevator, reaching his arm out pushing the 1F button, and tossing the file with the plans on it as the door closes on Snake. The elevator made its way upward when his codec started to ring again. *RING RING* Snake crouched down onto one knee, lifted his right arm up to his right ear, placing his his index and middle finger onto his ear. 141.12 Otacon: Snake, how are you on getting that data ? Snake: It’s in my hands now, but that super soldier isn’t making it easy for me. Any way to get around this ? Otacon: Sorry Snake, you can’t take a shortcut for this, you have to go the same way as you did the first time you came here. Snake: Right, thanks Otacon. End Call The elevator continued its way up, Snake standing back up, suppressed SOCOM in hand, barely breaking a sweat with boots planted firmly on the ground. Nuclear Warhead storage Building-B1 With a sudden thud, the elevator stops in place, the B1 button dimmed down. The elevator doors opened up to a room unlike any other so far on Shadow Moses island, having more office like qualities rather than the cold, steel interior found in all other rooms. Snake bolted out of the door, with the door itself closing after Snake left. Running down the hall, Snake can hear the elevator making its way down the shaft, no doubt that Master Chief waiting for it on the lab floor. Snake turned to his right, walked a few steps and turned to his right again, speeding down the hall to the room where he fought Psycho Mantis. Clearing through both slide doors, Snake runs through that office room once again, really only caring about the bookcase slide door in the back right of the room. Still, he can still remember what happened. Memories of Meryl’s mind being taken over and Psycho Mantis manipulating the room around him flashes into his mind as he walks into the secret door entrance disguised as a bookshelf, stepping rapidly down the staircase, and opening the door again to the Alaskan wilderness. Caves Running down the path he spots the way to get through the wall of ice surrounding him in the corner of his eye. He gets down on his stomach and crawls his way under the gap into the wall of ice, then climbing back on his feet again, traversing his way through the path, remembering where the other gap was to get through the ice. A few seconds pass, and he did find the path again, with Snake getting down on his stomach again and crawling his way through, and climbing back up on his feet. Drifting to his left he spots the double doors leading to the way to the helipad. Upon the doors opening, Snake walks in front of the invisible claymore mindfield that has remained the same since Snake’s last visit. Snake traversed around each one much like Meryl showed him. It could also be useful as a trap for that Master Chief. Before running down the hall, Snake spots a jackal sniper out on the balcony. Snake skids to his right to the wall, out of the line of sight before the jackal could spot Snake. He activates his OctoCamo, perfectly blending in to the steel and concrete exterior of the hallway to the communications towers. He runs from the wall, dropping a chaff grenade before he sprints off towards the towers. Running down the hall and keeping to his right, the chaff grenade explodes, with hundreds if not thousands of aluminum strips floating in the air, thus disabling the camera’s and his own soliton radar. The footsteps grow louder as Snake approaches the Sniper Jackal, the Jackal looking over to his left where Snake is. Snake eyed back at the Jackal, slowing down the pace he walks at. After a few more seconds of starring, the Jackal suspects nothing and turns his head back down the hallway. Snake continues to walk at this shortened pace, but at least he doesn’t have to worry about that alien sniper. The door to the communication towers opened up for Snake as he walks right up to it and into the building, the Jackal not hearing it open like the rest of the Covenant army. Snake: (Thinking) And I thought the Genome Army was bad with this. Communication Tower A ' (*Cues: '*Ring Ring* Snake stops in place, and presses his index and middle finger on his ear, taking the call. 141.12 Otacon: Uh, Snake. We have a problem. '' ''Snake: What is it now? '' ''Otacon: I can’t exactly pick you up. '' ''Snake: What? Otacon: There’s a fighter plane not to far off of my location. Snake: Do you know what it is? Otacon: It’s probably one of the UNSCs ships, a Pelican. Snake: Any fire power? Otacon: Too much for the Nomad to handle. Snake: Damn. Wait, what about the supply zone area? Otacon: Even if I was able to land there, that pelican would still give me problems. Snake: All right, I’ll have to take it down myself then. Otacon: Snake, that thing isn’t exactly a Hind D Snake: Your right, but it is our best shot. Otacon: Ok, there’s a drop hatch in the back of that ship, try to aim there when you can. Good luck Snake. ''End Call Snake starts sprinting up the steps, pulling out some claymore mines, and placing them along the winding stairs in more obscure spots the further he goes along. As Snake places claymores down, a thought pops into his mind. ''Snake: (Thinking) I wonder if that door that freezes on the outside is repaired yet. '' As soon as that thought crawled its way into his mind, Snake finds the door as he finishes rounding the stairs. Instead of the door matching the same designs Snake found traversing the base, this door looks more alien and technologically advanced than anything else around Snake. The door opens up for Snake when he just walks near it, fixing the issue of the cold getting it stuck he had run into in the past. Snake runs out on the frigid balcony, the snow coming in fast enough to slightly impair his vision, but Snake can work around it, as he sees no other person running down the balcony. Snake approaches the door leading into Communication Tower B. '''Communication Tower B' Climbing up more stairs, Snake notices security machinegun cameras on his way upwards. With his Octocamo and the dark, steel interior, Snake should blend right in. That Master Chief however, would stick out like a sore thumb, so there’s no need to destroy the camera’s. The Octocamo activated as Snake walks past a camera, the camera didn’t even flinch in Snake’s direction. Running up the steps and setting more traps, Snake finally caught a glimpse of the ladder to the roof. He runs towards the ladder, grabs onto said ladder, and climbs his way upwards to the roof. (To Be Continued… eventually) Polls Who would you be rooting for? Solid Snake Master Chief Who would win? Solid Snake Master Chief Category:A random username Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Microsoft vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Metal Gear Vs Halo Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years